


Maitlands Short Stories

by thecootiefairy



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, cutie patooties - Freeform, high school sweethearts, the maitlands deserve the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecootiefairy/pseuds/thecootiefairy
Summary: Man, these are just some cute short stories about the Maitlands and their relationship!!  We legally need more of Adam/Barb.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. The Winter Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's picking Barbs up for the winter formal!!

Adam Maitland's cheeks were pink. He glanced down at the beautiful, vibrant bouquet of sunflowers in his arms, fixing the small love note burrowed between the flowers. The winter formal had just come up, and the girl of his dreams (Barbara Butterfield) asked him to it. Ever since the two of them escaped from a Halloween party they both hated earlier in the year, Adam was smitten by Barbara. They spent months getting to know one another, and he felt himself falling for her even harder every day; so, when she asked him to the spring fling, he was eager to say yes. 

The teen gave a giddy grin before walking up to Barbara's porch. He knocked on the door, rocking on his heels as he waited for someone to answer. Low and behold, the blonde opened the door for him; when Adam saw her, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his cheeks heat up even more despite the cold. She looked gorgeous. Her blonde locks were curly and pinned in a half-up style, and the way she did her makeup made her ocean-eyes pop. The two matched in deep green attire. Barbara's dress fit beautifully to her figure, and she had a white shawl to keep her warm. Meanwhile, Adam was wearing a green suit with a floral tie. 

"Aww! Hey, Adam! Are these for me?" 

"Uhm- yeah! They- I figured a beautiful girl should have some beautiful flowers..." They both blushed, and Adam handed the bouquet to Barbara; he came in as she read the handwritten note. Once she finished it up, she thanked him and kissed his cheek. 

Almost instantly after that, the two were met with Barbara's mother and her camera. They posed for the necessary, corny, high school dance photos before bidding Mr. and Mrs. Butterfield goodbye. As soon as the front door closed, Adam pulled Barbara into a shy hug, which she eagerly turned into an embrace. 

"You look so beautiful," Adam whispered into the top of her head. 

"And you look so handsome..." Barbara whispered back, enjoying her sort-of boyfriend's warmth before they traveled to their first dance.


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Adam's having a hard time with chemistry class... but he's met with the chemistry he'd prefer!

It was the first day back at school after the winter formal, meaning it was crunch time for finals. Adam Maitland was sure he'd pass with B's and some A's, but he was concerned about one class: chemistry. Ever since middle school, Adam never grasped science; all of the formulas and concepts got twisted up in his brain, just making him feel stupid. He had a C in the class at the moment, and it was the only course he wasn't doing well in. 

Barbara could manage science classes much better than Adam. She was a straight-A student, involved in plenty of extracurriculars- her brain was part of why Adam liked her so much. They were still in an odd, non-official relationship, though both were eager to spend time together. Since finals were coming up, Adam saw the perfect excuse to hang out more with her after school; she agreed to help him study! 

The two sat on Adam's bed. Barbara was reading off questions to Adam, trying to help him memorize atomic structures and chemical reactions. Earlier, they had been practicing his stoichiometry and conversions, all to his frustration. It was clear this was overwhelming him; his eyebrows knit together, and his eyes shone with irritation. The teen picked at his fingers. Yet, he kept it all together. 

However, Barbara sensed his frustration. She put the flashcards down, taking his hands as his fidgeting intensified. She gave them a small squeeze before tilting his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "Adam, hey? Let's take a break." Her voice was as sweet as syrup, it was hard to say no to her. 

Nevertheless, Adam shook his head. If one thing was clear, it was that Adam was an incredibly nervous man. The idea of failing a class irked him beyond all comparison. "I need to get the information down, Barb... my final is on Thursday, and I've gotta pass the class..." He paused, giving a dry chuckle. "...if not for my GPA, for my own sanity." When he felt Barbara's small, soft hands cup his cheeks, he made eye contact with her semi-pleading eyes. 

"You're not going to take it in if you're frustrated, it's going to go through one ear and out the other." She tapped the side of his head, going silent for a few moments as he thought. It was easy to tell that Adam did not want to be studying. 

"..Howabout we cuddle...? You can be the little spoon?" Adam liked being able to curl up and be encapsulated in warmth, and despite not being a couple just yet, Barbara knew that. Before the dance, there had been evenings they'd be hanging out watching a movie or playing video games, and the two lovebirds would end up curled up together. They had varying ways they enjoyed cuddling, but spooning stuck well with both of them, although they were usually too shy. Now that something was happening? Both were more open to becoming affectionate. 

Adam stared at Barbara for a few seconds before simply nodding. "I- I guess we can cuddle for a little bit... and... give our heads a break, huh?" He compiled the flashcards, then placing them on his bedside table. Barbara scooted back. 

"Mhm..." 

The two laid down, almost shy about it since whatever was between them was so fresh. After a few moments, Adam curled up in the little spoon position; he pressed his butt against her tummy. Once he curled up, Barbara molded herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Adam held her hands. Both teens felt their faces heat up as they laid there, and butterflies fluttered in their stomachs. It was silent as they got comfortable and warm, neither able to or really desiring to find words. The cuddling worked. Adam's mind slipped away from his concerns about class and shifted to the fact that he was being spooned by his longtime crush. His heart soared, and a smile peaked onto his face. Never in a million years could he imagine being so lucky that she liked him back. 

Slowly but surely, their chemistry was advancing… this was a chemistry Adam was happy to jump into.


	3. Like a Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam accidentally dun goofed and got high.

Adam didn't mean to get high. 

All he had been doing was hanging out with his buddy when he decided he wanted a quick snack before going home. His friend was in the bathroom when Adam swiped a decent-sized chunk of brownie. It had been irresistible; chunky chocolate chips peaked out of the top, and the golden-brown upper layer seemed to glisten under the kitchen light. The scent of freshly baked brownies filled his nose as the warmth from the oven wrapped him up in an imaginary hug. The teen snacked on it on his way home. 

Everything seemed to be going well. Adam went home and started on some homework, studying hard at his desk for his damn chemistry final, and occasionally texting Barbara. However, after an hour or so of studying, Adam started to feel different. He had been practicing stoichiometry when he felt his anxiety, which he had been experiencing since he and Barbara practiced together, slowly slip away. His fear of the class became obsolete. Despite trying to cram, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at his paper. The teen filled with happiness as his mind wandered to one thing: Barbara. 

Randomly, he was overwhelmed with joy from the fact that they were something; his crush liked him back. He replayed the memories of the dance from only a few nights ago when he and Barbara had the time of their lives. They did everything from slow-dancing to organized dances like the macarena. When they weren't dancing, they ate or chat; the two even snuck out a little early to cuddle in the back of Adam's car. It was an amazing memory that just kept looping through his mind as he stared at his homework, only snapped out of it when he noticed tears drop onto his paper. 

Adam wasn't upset; rather, he was euphoric to the point he couldn't contain himself. A huge smile grew on his face as he moved the paper aside, then going to lay on his bed. He was happy, and his energy to text Barbara was through the roof. He texted her and laid there for what had to be another hour and a half. 

Though it all came to an end when his older sister popped her head into his room to say she'd be heading out to the mall and that he'd be home alone. He gave a smile and nodded before she shut the door. 

As much as Adam didn't realize he was high, he was, which came with the physical symptoms. His usually bright eyes were tinted red, and he had become sluggish both in movement and in his voice. Thankfully, his sister didn’t seem to notice. 

Feeling a sudden surge of hunger, Adam got up and went downstairs, although he missed a step and fell flat on his ass; his body making an impact shook him, giving him a headache. As a result, he started to cry, hypersensitive to his emotions. Slowly, the cause of his crying shifted from his headache to missing Barbara. Disregarding the munchies, Adam went back upstairs and to dial Barbara's phone. As he waited for her to pick up, he stared at the wall, watching his Star Wars poster. Right before his eyes, the x-wing on it seemed to come to life, flying around his room. He watched with a gaping mouth, tears still rushing down his cheeks like tiny rivers. 

After a few seconds, Barbara picked up. "Hey, Adam!" 

No response. Barbara was quiet for a few moments before she said his name again. "Aaaadaaammmm?" 

Still, no response, as Adam was watching the imaginary x-wing fly around his room, now shooting at the death star on his poster. "Get 'em," he mumbled, perhaps too invested in this fake fight. 

"Adam, are you alright?" At that point, Barbara was slightly worried; he never acted like this. "Adam."

The final time she said his name, the x-wing seemed to disappear into thin air, to his disappointment. "Huh?" Adam held the phone to his ear. "Oh, hey!! Babeeessss!" He heard Barbara giggle at the strange behavior. 

"Hi, hon...?" They hadn't reached the point of pet names yet, so she was surprised to hear Adam, of all people, going in for the prize. Especially 'babes'. "Are you- how're you?" 

"Gooooood." He paused, quickly going back on that. "Or- no- o-okay. I'm okay. I just miss youuuu. And I have a headacheee." 

"Awww... I miss you too, Adam. I'm sorry you have a headache. Have you taken any medicine?" 

"Uhm- well. Can you come over?" He completely breezed over her question, which worried Barbara. 

"Oh- sure." As she spoke, Barbara got up and grabbed her purse, leaving her homework where it was; she had stuff to do, but she couldn't care less about it right now out of concern for him. "Are you sure you're okay, Adam?" 

"Mmmhmmm. I just miss you. Like I said!" He giggled, feeling quite silly afterward. 

"Alright... I'll be right there. Do you want to stay on call while I drive?" Part of her hoped the answer was yes.

"Nnnope. I'm okay, Barbs." 

"Are you sure?"

At that point, Adam was confused as to why she wasn't trusting him. "I'm sure, Barbaraaa!! Trust meeeeee."

Barbara cringed a bit as he whined but ultimately conceded. "Alright, I trust you! I just worry, Adam."

"Mmmhm. Okay. Toooodallooo." Before she could get another word in, Adam hung up. Again, that was very unlike him. 

On a good traffic day, the drive to Adam's place took about 15 minutes.   
A lot could happen in fifteen minutes. 

For the first portion of it, Adam continued to stare at the wall, pouting when his Star Wars hallucination failed to come back. Rather, the shapes on his posters seemed to distort themselves. Adam didn't know what was happening with himself, but it didn't cross his mind to care too much. However, his heart soon started to race in his chest— it raced faster than he ever thought it had. The slight headache he had earlier worsened. It was like Adam hit a brick wall, and whatever was happening to him lost all of its bliss. Lacking a clue of what was happening, this scared him. 

Yet again, his anxiety surged, this time with a hint of panic. Irrationally, he thought he was experiencing a heart attack, for it felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. His tears returned, this time, less silently. Adam felt a hot flash come about, which resulted in him sliding off his bed and slipping his shirt off, all to no avail in relieving the heat. After a moment of warmth, it felt like the room suddenly became freezing cold. He didn't know what was happening; just a while ago, he felt so good! 

Unfortunately for Adam, his high turned into a trip. 

Adam's panic was interrupted by the eventual ringing of his doorbell, which made him jump. The sound seemed louder than it ever had been. Remembering he invited Barbara over, he got up and slowly walked to the front door, although he couldn't walk straight. 

When he opened the door, Barbara's face dropped at the sight of her sweating, panicked, almost-boyfriend. His face was red from crying. "Adam, honey..? What's—?" 

"I'm dying," he whimpered through fast-paced breaths. "My- my- my heart is going... ba-dump really fast. And I'm hot. And- and I'm cold. And I'm having a heart attack, and I'm going to die." 

Barbara closed the door, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, then his cheeks. As she looked into his eyes, she realized their redness, although she couldn't tell if it was from crying or something else. "When did this start? Hey, take a few deep breaths for me, Adam, please? It's going to be okay..." Her fear for him was heavy in her voice. 

Adam took a few quick breaths, slowly deepening them. He couldn't bring himself to say anything that wasn't stuttery. So, Barbara led him to the couch, sitting him down and taking his hands. She gently squeezed them as she guided him through his deep breaths. Once he calmed down, Adam's heart was still racing, but it was nowhere near as bad. 

"How're you feeling now? When did you start feeling this way?" She didn't mean to bombard him with questions, but she was desperate for answers. 

Adam's response to her was delayed. "I'm- I'm uh- I'm feeling... not great... and... I don't know... not uhm- that long agooo?" 

Barbara nodded slowly before asking him to walk her through his day, which he did with lots of pauses and stutters. She wasn't sure what caused this! 

Just wanting to comfort him, she offered to curl up with Adam in hopes he would fall asleep; he looked exhausted. Seeing as Barbara was sure he wasn't experiencing a heart attack, based on what she knew, she was comfortable letting him rest. Adam eventually curled up with her on the couch, mumbling to her about his Star Wars hallucination before dozing off to sleep.

While he slept, Barbara looked up his symptoms, brushing off the more serious conditions it suggested, mostly because he was young and healthy. However, she did come across an article about a marijuana high, which correlated to Adam's rambling about his evening. But why would Adam be high? 

Perhaps, she'd never know. Right now, she just ran her hands through his curls. If and how he was high was a discussion for when he was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never gotten high so,, I hope this was okay. Whoops!


	4. 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Barbara welcome the new year.

A few weeks passed since Adam's accidental trip. Neither Adam nor Barbara found out what happened, and Adam barely remembered it. It was a little scary, but the whole fiasco was now in the past. 

Adam barely got a B in his chemistry class, and Barbara did very well on her finals. Over their winter holiday, Barbara visited her father's side of the family for Christmas, and Adam stayed at home with his family. Of course, they called lots while she was gone, then hanging out together when she returned. 

New Years' Eve came about. Since the two of them weren't fond of parties, they chose to hang out together; their evening was quiet and calm. Adam dropped by Barbara's house for dinner, and after that, they watched the Times Square event as they played Mario Kart on Adam's two DSI's. Barbara got very competitive, which humored Adam; on the other hand, Adam was a mildly sore loser, so whenever she won —which was more often than not— he'd get petty. His lover would giggle before kissing his cheek, then challenging him to another round. 

Around ten minutes before the New Year started, the two of them closed the DSIs, watching the final performances of 2004. Adam laid back against the pillows, and Barbara sat in the space between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing his thumbs against her abdomen. 

"I could never imagine being in that crowd," Adam muttered. 

Barbara nodded in agreement. "Me too..."

"It's just so claustrophobic seeming. And I mean, all of those strangers." 

"Mhm." The screen shifted to a group of college girls in the crowd, a girl with vibrant orange hair in space buns, large earrings, glitter galore, and a gaudy set of '2005' glasses caught Barbara's attention. She crinkled her nose. "The people there are always so flashy." 

Adam chuckled. "Yeah... I don't know. Not my style."

"Me neither." Barbara leaned her head back and kissed his jaw. 

Despite being non-official for the past few weeks, Adam and Barbara hadn't shared their first kiss. Barbara was left wondering if they'd have a New Years' kiss. 

She hoped they would. 

Just like Barbara, a New Years' kiss was on Adam's mind. Their conversation died out as they watched the next eight minutes. With two minutes until the New Year, the excitement was building up. They brought the New York mayor onto the stage, along with Colin Powell. Adam didn't recognize Powell, and he didn't care much to ask. He looked at Barbara, who was watching the short speech. Pinks and blues radiated off the screen, reflecting onto her face in the dark. She looked so gorgeous. Adam kissed the top of her head. "What's your New Years' resolution, Barb?" 

She leaned her head back to look at him again. "Hmmm?" She thought for a few seconds, chewing on her lip. "I think... well. There's this cute guy I know, right? He's got these pretty brown eyes and the brightest smile, and he just makes me really happy. I think my New Years' resolution would be to ask him out." She blushed. 

Adam's face went crimson red, although it was hard to see in the dim room. The romantic tension between had been building more and more; it was especially present now. "Weird... mine's uhm- pretty similar..." 

"Hmmm." Barbara turned around in his arms, gazing into his eyes. Their faces were close enough that Adam felt her breath against his face. His eyes filled with a developing love for her; moreover, he was happy to see a comparable gaze in her eyes. It was hard to not lean in and kiss her now. 

Their tension was left unresolved when they heard the timer start. Barbara looked over her shoulder at the t.v.; Adam followed her gaze to the screen. She relaxed in his arms, watching the longest minute of the year pass by. The New Years' ball slowly dropped. 

When it reached the final ten seconds, Barbara counted down. 

"Ten! Nine, eight, seven..."

Adam joined her at that point. "...six, five, four, three! Two! One!" 

A surge of cheers radiated off the television screen at them. Confetti rained down on the crowd. Just down the block, Barbara's neighbors set off some fireworks, the pop causing Adam to jump. Barbara giggled at him before looking back into his eyes. The tension quickly heightened. "Happy New Year, Adam..." 

"Happy New Year, Barbara..." 

The two stared into each other's eyes before Barbara leaned in; Adam filled the space in between them. Their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss: their first kiss. 

They held the kiss for a long few seconds before pulling back. Adam's heart fluttered, matching the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wipe the big, dorky smile from his face, nor could Barbara. They both looked like the happiest people on the planet. 

It didn't take long before Barbara captured Adam's lips in another sweet kiss. As they started to find out, their lips fit together like puzzle pieces; they shared a few more kisses before they curled up together, falling asleep. 

2005 was going to be good. Adam knew it.


End file.
